


Take my Hand

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Saving eachother, Sweet, Unconscious, chasing after daisy, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Philinda pairing, when Daisy attacks the base in 3x17 May chases after CoulsonRated K+Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield or make any profit off this





	Take my Hand

**Philinda pairing, when Daisy attacks the base in 3x17 May chases after Coulson**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield or make any profit off this**

They were sitting in the kitchen having a drink when the rumbling started. At first it was just small shaking that caused the two of them to exchange confused glances. But soon enough pans were falling off the walls and glass was shattering around them and they were struggling to keep their footing. They both knew who it was and what had happened, “I have to go after her!” Coulson yelled over the crashing.

 

“No! Phil she won’t listen!” May yelled back, trying to stumble over towards him.

 

“I have to try!” With that he had dashed out of the kitchen into the hallway.

 

“No!” She screamed, fear and anger bubbling up into her heart she threw caution to the wind and rushed out after him. The hallway was collapsing around her but she kept running, past the lab where Fitz and Simmons were yelling and the lounge where the floor was splintering in two. Through the dust and falling debris she could see Phil banging on the hanger door and screaming for Daisy.

 

“Phil! Phil!” She grabbed his arm, trying desperately to drag him away from the door but it was useless. When she managed to make him face her she could see the tears on his face.

 

“May, you have to go.” He said, trying to push her back towards the shelter of the lab but she held tight to his arm.

 

“I’m not leaving without you! Phil, you have to leave her!” Tears of her own were starting to sting at the corners of her eyes.

 

“Melinda _please.”_

 

“No.” Her voice cracked and tears started to fall, in that moment a deafening crash sounded above her and part of the ceiling broke off. She lunged at Phil at the same time he threw his arms around her, both trying to shield the other from the blocks of cement falling from above. The last thing either of them heard before blacking out was the other screaming for them.

 

When Mac succeeded in digging them out of the rubble he found May sprawled on top of Coulson and his arms covering her head and neck. Both were still unconscious but neither seemed to be severally injured, maybe a few broken bones but that was it. The two of them were escorted to the lab where Fitz and Simmons were able to identify that Coulson had broken his wrist and May had some bad bruises in her lower back but nothing that time wouldn’t heal.

 

Coulson was the first to wake and the first thing he remembered was May, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to drag him away from the hanger door. Fear shot through his body and his eyes began to scan the room for her, almost instantly they fell upon the bed beside him, her pale form lying limp a few feet away from him. A breath of relief left his lungs as he watched her chest rise and fall evenly.

 

“Sir, you’re awake!” His attention was drawn to Simmons who had just entered the lab with a tablet in hand. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine Simmons, but I have to get up.” He started to move but the young scientist stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Oh no, no, no. You’ve broken your wrist I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

 

“I feel fine, I have to assess the damage.”

 

“Fine, but at least wait until Agent May wakes up, she’ll likely be in pain but won’t want to take her medication.”

 

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought that May would be hurt, somehow he just assumed she’d be fine once she woke, “Wait…what happened to her?”

 

“We found her trying to shield you I think, she appears to have some internal bruising on her lower back, luckily it missed her spine but not by much.”

 

“She’ll be okay right?”

 

“With some rest, yes.”

 

“I’ll stay here until she wakes up but then I’m getting up.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Simmons nodded and then rushed out to find Fitz.

 

Coulson’s attention refocused on May, there was a few minor cuts and bruises on her cheeks and hands but other then that she appeared fine. If anything had happened to her it would’ve been his fault, _this_ was his fault. He should’ve listened to her and gone back to the lab, he should have made her go back without him. Why would she risk her safety like that?! Why would she disobey him?! _What if it had been the other way around?_ Asked a voice in his head and he knew he would’ve never left her even if she’d yelled at him to save himself or go. She hadn’t left him for the same reason he wouldn’t have left her. They were more then just partners, they were friends, maybe even more then…his thoughts were interrupted by a hoarse voice to his left.

 

“Phil…” She whispered roughly, her eyes just beginning to open.

 

“Melinda…” Without thinking about it he reached his hand over to hers, even though the slightest movements hurt his injured wrist. Her face relaxed and her fingers whispered over his, so light that it didn’t hurt. “Are you okay?”

 

She opened her eyes to fully look at him, “Yeah…you?”

 

“Better now.” He smiled and she couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Please don’t ever do that again.” She murmured.

 

“I could say the same for you.”

 

She looked at him almost sadly, “I couldn’t just leave you there, just like you couldn’t leave Daisy.”

 

“You could’ve been seriously hurt.”

 

“ _You_ could’ve died, and I’m not just about to loose my boss, partner, and best friend all at once.”

 

He was stunned, May was rarely one to show any emotion at all and now it just came tumbling out. “I’m so sorry May.” He intertwined his fingers with hers even if it hurt.

 

She smiled wearily at him before nodding, “Now, lets go kick some Hive ass.”

 

He laughed, “There’s the Melinda May I know.”

 

They both shared a smile before Simmons walked in and Coulson started to gives orders with May’s frequent comments, but all the while their hands remained entwined. They may not usually admit it but they needed each other a lot more then they showed.

 

**A/N this is my first Agents of Shield fanfiction so a review would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
